


Drift off

by alinedel05



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinedel05/pseuds/alinedel05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese likes to watch Finch sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drift off

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta Jay513.

Constant insomnia crises were one of Reese’s oldest friends, keeping up with him throughout his entire life. But finally, after all those years, he had found something worth staying awake for. Reese could remain this way forever, from now until when he would breathe his last breath in life. Watching Finch sleep was more than therapy, it was soothing and pleasant. It made Reese realize that the best things in life were also the most simplistic ones.

Reese would spend hours of his sleepless nights appreciating Finch’s every feature, every line, every move and every breath. The light pink tone of the older man’s skin, the way the low light in the bedroom hit his face, giving him a peaceful, almost angelical glow. How all the worry lines on Finch’s face vanished and the ever tense muscles relaxed. The beating of Finch’s nervous heart slowed down to a worriless pace, accompanied by the rhythmically rising and falling of his chest.

Finch’s skin felt warm and cozy. Reese cherished exploring every inch of it, memorizing every nook and cranny with his lips, tongue, hands and fingers as if he were studying for a test he never wished to fail.

Slightly parted lips were traced with just one of Reese’s fingertips. Every so often, his full lips would cover the soft and smaller ones. The tender kisses changing the shade of color of Finch’s lips to a reddish tone.

Reese loved to run his lips over the always impeccable shaved cheeks and chin and on Finch’s delicate throat. He would then comb Finch’s eyebrows with the tip of his index finger and explore other parts of his lover’s face. The pair of closed eyelids that felt so soft and smooth to a feather like touch and the short eyelashes. The skin where the nose pads of Finch’s glasses hung that always felt a little irritated and dry no matter how many times Reese worked it with moisturizing creams. Finch’s temples, which Reese massaged by circling just three fingers of each hand to take all the tension away.

From the temples he would reach Finch’s hair and Reese so much enjoyed caressing the short and spiky strands as his fingers got to the roots to massage the tender scalp. Inside that head there was a constant alert mind that like a ticking clock never stopped, but as Finch slept, it looked peaceful and at ease.

Working his way down, Reese would trace the folds of Finch’s ears with his tongue and gently nibble on the earlobes. Then he would lick the skin right behind them and blow short puffs of air, giving Finch goose bumps.

Reese could play with Finch's hands and it felt like dealing with a baby. Worn out nervous fingers and callused fingertips that could work out miracles at the press of a button, reduced to sheer delicacy.

Relieving the physical distress and discomfort Finch had to deal with on a daily basis was another one of Reese’s distractions. Finch’s neck that was always stiff and painful, restricted to small movements, felt nearly normal if not for the feeling of fused vertebrae when Reese's fingers kindly rubbed it. He knew the sore, the tender and the sensitive spots by heart.

Reese would also lift up Finch’s pajama tops and carefully lower the pants just enough that he could get to the hip scar. Reese kneaded the sensitive and rough skin with all kinds of creams and ointments to relieve the constant pain and itching the scar presented. Every night he used a different one. Finch would eventually let out a pleasant moan in his sleep as Reese carried out this meticulous procedure. It was such a soft and sweet noise that no matter how many times Reese had heard it, he could never get enough of it.

There was another disquiet that Reese would take care of as well. He liked to be awake whenever Finch had nightmares. Reese would place soft kisses on Finch’s forehead and speak sweet nothings in a very serene voice in Finch’s ear. He let Finch know that everything was ok, that he was safe and that he would always be there for Finch. It helped getting the other man back to a tranquil sleep.

Reese watched as Finch reached REM sleep and his closed eyes began to rapidly move. He wondered what were the dreams about and if he was ever a part of them.

Finch had the habit of sleep-talking. In a low, barely audible voice he would whisper incoherent words, but occasionally brief love declarations with John's name escaped Finch’s lips and hearing them made Reese get butterflies in his stomach.

Reese observed as Finch would stretch and change positions in bed, turning from one side to another. He would gently put a hand on Finch’s neck to prevent him from feeling any pain.

Whenever Finch slept on his belly, Reese could work on his back. Since all the tight muscles in Finch’s body were relaxed, it was easier for Reese to rub the painful spots on the back of the neck, shoulders and arms. Working all day long in front of computer monitors made Finch’s body accumulate sore knots that Reese carefully melted away one by one, massaging inch by inch, from shoulder blades to fingertips, from cervical to lumbar vertebrae. He would run his hand down Finch’s spine, working every vertebra and kneading every muscle. Reese particularly liked how soft the small of Finch’s back felt and how the sleepy man would lean into Reese’s hand whenever he caressed him there.

If Finch was sleeping on his back, Reese would get a chance to explore other parts of Finch’s body. Unbuttoning the pajama top would grant him access to Finch’s chest. After studying it for a long time with his eyes, Reese would rub the palm of his hands back and forth, savoring the feeling of Finch’s chest hair against his skin. He would also tease the pair of round and dark pink nipples that hardened if the touch was just right. Reese reserved his tongue to dive into the soft belly and warm belly button. But what he liked the most was resting a hand on Finch’s left pectoral, and lose track of time just feeling the constant beating of Finch’s heart.

Reese knew all about Finch’s sleeping routines, how he could only fall asleep with a blanket covering his whole body but leaving his ticklish feet exposed. How Finch needed a quiet environment but also a low light by the bedside table, where he also kept his pain medicine, a glass of water, his glasses and his phone. He knew that Finch liked to go to bed right after coming out of a warm shower or a long bath had it been a very trying day.

That was an advantage to Reese because he got to sense Finch’s fresh and clean body scent which was mixed with different fragrances from Finch’s collection of liquid soaps. The delicious and pleasant combination excited every cell of Reese’s nose.

If it was a hot day, Finch would trade the pajama pants for silk shorts, which made it easier for Reese to rub Finch’s shins. He would run his hands all over them, place quick kisses and massage the atrophied muscles of Finch’s bad leg and the tired ones from the leg which Finch had to weigh on when he walked. Even deeply asleep Finch’s body didn’t lose certain involuntary reflexes, so Reese could lightly tickle the sole of Finch’s feet and watch him try to shy away from the stimulation.

Reese had a thing for different parts of Finch’s body. The armpits which he liked to nuzzle and taste with the tip of his tongue. He loved the way the hair there would tingle his nose. He liked to softly kiss both of Finch’s wrists, analyzing every vein and artery and feeling Finch’s steady pulse. Reese liked slowly running a hand up and down Finch’s sides, feeling every rib and pinching Finch’s waist.

Finch’s knees, Reese would trace with the tip of a finger and then rub the soft skin behind them. The ankles weren’t forgotten as well. They could get swollen after spending so much time trapped inside leather shoes, so Reese lightly rotated them back and forth carefully stroking every tendon, looking for the sleepy man’s reactions to know if he was hitting the right spots.

The elbows were another particularly sensitive region. Finch kept them bent or resting against a stiff table while tabbing on the keyboard and using the mouse and he usually complained about how they hurt at the end of the day. Reese kept insisting that Finch had them checked to be sure he hadn’t developed some sort of tendinitis or arthritis, but the stubborn man always refused to. So, until Reese could find a way to convince Finch, he would tenderly massage the elbows, and it worried him that even unconscious, Finch would try to retrieve his arms or would verbally complain with low cries of pain.

The collarbones also got special attention. Reese would go from small pecks to sucking the skin there until he knew small purple bruises would appear on the next day. Finch was never amused by the temporary marks, which only encouraged Reese to make them bigger and more abundant. Yet, Reese always made sure to not cross Finch’s temper, so he kept his physical love affirmations where Finch’s clothes would be able to hide them.

After so many hours admiring and taking care of his lover, Reese would eventually wind up falling asleep. Early in the morning, when Finch woke up, he would find the younger man quietly resting. Little did Reese know, but watching his partner as he slept was Finch’s habit as well.


End file.
